


Moonwalker

by icecoldbeverage



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecoldbeverage/pseuds/icecoldbeverage
Summary: ‘Lonely people comfort themselves by talking to the moon, for it listens intently with its unprejudiced soul scintillating through the night.’ A belief that Wonwoo found utterly ridiculous. Why did humanity resort to such fairytales was truly the question that lingered in his mind one drunken night.An AU where Wonwoo meets the human version of the moon, Moon Jun.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Moonwalker

‘Lonely people comfort themselves by talking to the moon, for it listens intently with its unprejudiced soul scintillating through the night.’ A belief that Wonwoo found utterly ridiculous. Why did humanity resort to such fairytales was truly the question that lingered in his mind one drunken night. Downing three bottles and counting of alcohol, still not satisfied with how he was still in a rational state, he continued to fill his empty stomach with a temporary escape from the suffocating world he was living in. On top of the roof, he sat with a heart slowly disintegrating to fragments. He wished that the fragments would run with the cold wind that was blowing and get into a place that was at peace so he could at least say that even once, the heavens went according to what he wanted. That for once, he wasn’t alone in this damned life of his, even if it meant that he would worship a figure that he didn’t even know existed.

“Foolish people believe that the moon would listen? The moon looks lonelier than any of us fucking dimwits.” He let out a chuckle, scornfully gazing at the white orb gleaming in the darkness. He raised his hand, slightly shaking with the amount of alcohol that he drank, and like a child with a naïve mind started counting the stars one by one. With each that glittered, his hand pointed to the direction. “One, two, three, four, five, the number of stars is endless. Meanwhile, the other is all alone by itself. It’s the moon that needed someone to talk to. Selfish humans, only thinking about themselves.”

One would think he was out of his mind, but really, no one really bothered to check if he was breathing easily during the day or sleeping with a majestic dream playing in his mind during the night. Was the hand that he used to touch people free from lasting teardrops that he shed each and every day? Was he hurting too much from smiling while his insides were crumbling? Did anyone bother to ask? No. It was always him who asked people how they were, it was always him who made sure their hands were dry, it was always him who embraced the sadness in everyone hoping that they would wake up in a better tomorrow.

And he felt like the moon was the same as him, alone, trying his best to shine on everyone’s darkest days even though there were billions of stars who could do the same. He needed to be the bigger one out of any of them, encompassing everyone with his bright, fragile halo that would only be noticed when needed but deserted once the sun would shine again. The moon was and would always be alone like him.

He closed his eyes and let the quiet gushing of the wind calm himself for a moment. The grip on the bottle that he was holding on one hand loosened, he wanted to feel the solitude, he wanted to understand it, and in the middle of wondering his mouth opened in desperation and longing for an answer, “How could you survive an endless cycle of loneliness? Tell me.” Those were his last words before he finally passed out.

-

Someone roughly shaking his body woke him up in a dire state. With a massive headache that made him unable to fully open his eyes, he looked at the unfamiliar figure beside him. He was too sleepy to process what he was seeing.

Man, with a naked body only covered in white cloth…. Wait, naked?!

As if someone poured cold water on him, he hastily stood up with a very terrified look on his face. What the hell was happening? Or more like, what the hell happened last night? Did he knock up a random stranger on a roof? Dang Wonwoo, you could’ve chosen a better place.

The handsome with large lethargic-looking eyes, but still a suspicious man, looked at him with an unamused face. “You look horrible.” He commented eyeing him from head to toe. Wonwoo felt like he was being scanned with perverted lenses because the unamused face earlier turned into a mischievous smirk. He started stepping backward little by little. “I bet you don’t even remember what happened last night.”

And that was all it took for Wonwoo to finally fall off the roof, his heart speeding off like a car on a wide road. All confused didn’t want to believe that he indeed knocked up someone on a roof…he thought he was better than that. He thought he could offer anyone a high-standard experience to devour each other’s heat... anywhere but the fucking roof! And it wasn’t a joke that he was falling, he was. He didn’t even mind because he was finally dying, an unexpected but happy moment. Though what was more unexpected was the fact that he was now floating on air.

“I know you’re tired of living but please, this is not the answer.” The man was carrying him and slowly landed similar to a leaf that found its ground to descent. Once his foot touched the ground, Wonwoo’s massive headache turned into a massive body pain for he was thrown suddenly as if he was a sack of rice. “You’re heavy!” The man complained.

“What the hell was that?” He gathered all the strength left in his body to stand up and talk. Stars and birds were still flashing in front of his eyes due to sudden fall. “What the hell are you?” He questioned, brows furrowed in a mixture of annoyance and confusion. Even the birds that were busy chirping earlier that became quiet seemed to anticipate his answer.

“You called me, yet you have the audacity to ask me what I am?” The man shot back.

Wonwoo tried his best not to make his eyes fall on his slender body that was now in full exposure due to the wind blowing away the cloth. He turned to look at his surroundings, they were in front of his house.

“I thought I fucked you on the roof, but I guess that wasn’t the answer.” He replied straightforwardly, half-relieved half not. His supposition was less confusing than the reality that he just floated.

“You’re kind of bold to speak like that. Do you want to?” The mischievous smile he gave earlier was back. He let his fingers slowly run down from his face, down to his lips, to his neck, his chest, to his hips, until he reached _that_ part. He made sure that every part of his was emphasized, feeling pleased that Wonwoo’s face was now beet red.

“ENOUGH!” Wonwoo couldn’t take the other’s teasing. He grabbed his hand, opened the door to his house, and shoved him down the couch. Without saying a word, he left him there and took the first clothing in his closet that he saw. Flung all of it on his face, avoiding eye contact. He wanted to forget what he saw earlier. He truly hated his eyes for following his naughty hand movements.

He had a lot of questions and the only person that knew the answer wasn’t helping. His mind was in shambles. He tried remembering what could’ve possibly went on last night, but he wasn’t so sure. He could recall himself drinking yet none of it had anything to do with a man. He was alone like he usually was.

Wonwoo was amazed that for a strange creature, the other knew how to wear human clothing. He watched him put on the sweater that was slightly too large for him, it was somehow cute. He wasn’t, of course, going to tell him. He was like a playful cat always wanting to annoy his owner. The thing was, though, Wonwoo for sure wasn’t his owner. And judging from his actions earlier, he wouldn’t even survive a day with him.

Wonwoo pulled a chair and took a seat in front of him. The man was directly staring at him while he was struggling to maintain eye-contact. “Now that you’re done, care to explain?”

The man shrugged, “Eh…I’m hungry.”

“Motherfucker,” Wonwoo cussed in frustration. He hated not being taken seriously or ignoring his questions. “I’ll get you whatever snack you like just answer my questions earlier. First, what is your name?”

The other was looking bored with Wonwoo’s one-sided spatting that he started playing with his sweater paws. “Jun.”

“Last name? So I can send you home.”

“Moon.”

“Moon Jun. Okay got it, stay there. I’ll call the cops.” He stood up to make his way toward the telephone. His headache was back, probably a hang-over from last night or stress from Jun suddenly appearing on his roof.

Wonwoo’s house was a big mess, trash was everywhere. It was not a secret that he no longer had the will to live because his house didn’t feel like a man was living in it. The windows were blurry from dust, the ceiling had water dripping, the rugs were discolored because of dirt. Jun couldn’t help but feel a slight pity. If you looked at its entirety, a huge wave of grief would splash over you. It was nothing short of an endless, lifeless desert.

Wonwoo was about to reach the cold telephone that was not in use for so long when he realized something.

_Stupid Wonwoo, why would you call the cops on a creature that floats? Do you want the news to flash your face everywhere calling you terms like deranged left and right?_ He sighed in self-pity. Honestly, what was the possibility that he was just losing his mind from too much stress and depression?

He walked to the literal dirty kitchen then began to pour himself and Jun a drink. When he opened his fridge, it was empty. He wasn’t able to buy food from the supermarket yesterday, only bottles of alcohol were in his hands. He pondered on what to feed Jun because he didn’t even know what he was.

Placing the glass of water on the center table, he asked once again. “What are you?”

“You called me. You should know.”

But Wonwoo knew he didn’t call anyone. How would he be able to call a floating creature? “Can you stop with the vague answers? Look, I want to rest. Just please, tell me so I can go rest.” He pleaded, sounding so tired.

Jun seemed to understand his sentiments and finally got himself to be serious. “You were lonely, and you asked me a question last night. The gods thought that I should come here myself to answer.”

Wonwoo was far from enlightened, “The what? The gods? What question did I ask?”

Silence ensued. It wasn’t because Jun didn’t want to answer or he wanted to annoy him, but he himself didn’t know what he came for. Only Wonwoo knew.

After a few minutes, Wonwoo came to realize what it was. His confused look turned into a painful one. He wanted to hide it, but it was no use. Jun already stood up to hug him, tightly. Even without saying a word he felt like Wonwoo was suffering. And Wonwoo didn’t know why, but tears started falling down.

_It was a great moment of desperation that lead to this._

Tears started to turn into raindrops that fell continuously from the skies, without a stop. Wonwoo was a cloud that had trouble suspending himself long enough, too much burden to carry but didn’t want to hurt or bother anyone by pouring out. Jun hoped that the rainfall would somehow help put him at ease even for a moment, even just for a while.

He felt a pair of hands made their way on his back, Wonwoo was hugging him back so tightly too.

-

“One more.” Jun demanded, tugging Wonwoo’s shirt. A pout sprouted on his lips as Wonwoo shook his head in refusal. “One more!!!!” He repeated with a louder voice.

A child. An annoying, spoiled child was with Wonwoo today at the supermarket. They were currently standing at the food court, in front of a Takoyaki stall. Jun said he was hungry, so he agreed to buy him one serving that turned into two, three, and now he was asking for a fourth one. He could sense his wallet sobbing inside his pocket.

“Jun, no. That’s enough.” He replied, sternly. He gave out a look of apology to the Takoyaki vendor for having to hear Jun’s whining. He reached for Jun’s hand and pulled him away from the food stalls.

Jun didn’t stop whining, even playfully thumping his feet while being dragged by Wonwoo outside the supermarket. He really wanted another serving of Takoyaki and he was determined to get one. Meanwhile, Wonwoo wanted to ask the heavens why on _earth_ was the moon’s appetite so huge? Moons didn’t need to eat, right?

“Are you really hungry?” He asked so puzzledly. “Maybe you’re just lying.”

“I am!” Jun insisted. Wonwoo didn’t look convinced so he finally gave in. “Fine, I’m not. I don’t ever feel hungry. But my taste buds do the function and those balls were so good!”

Wonwoo didn’t want to take what Jun said in the wrong way, but he couldn’t help telling the other to not call Takoyaki ‘balls.’ “Those are Takoyaki, not balls.” He corrected.

Jun stuck out his tongue to which Wonwoo just replied with a grimace. He couldn’t take this anymore. It was barely 3 hours since he met Jun, surprisingly _the moon_ _in human form_ , and he already exhausted all the remaining energy he had stored in his entire lifetime. Who knew the moon was this hyperactive?

The cars honking was the only sound that they heard when he started ignoring Jun unconsciously, delving deep into his thoughts. He wanted to erase the crying session that he had earlier. Thankfully, Jun didn’t bring it up either. Once he was done crying, they went straight to the supermarket to feed his stomach. The entire car ride was silent yet comfortable. Jun started being loud again when he finally got himself some Takoyaki. Now, he didn’t know what to do with him.

“What am I supposed to do with you?” He asked without a filter. He started fiddling with his car keys, waiting for a response. They looked strange standing in a parking lot but none of them cared. “When are you going back to the skies?”

Wonwoo swore that if anyone heard him ask that question, he’d be sent to the hospital real quick or at least gain skeptical glances.

Jun’s expression expressed great offense at what Wonwoo asked. “Are you stupid?”

Wonwoo raised a brow, “What are you saying?”

“You don’t freaking know when a moon should go back to the skies? What are you, a child?”

Ah. It finally hit Wonwoo. He was so disordered the entire day because of some fantasy-like plot occurring in his real life that even the most basic, common-sense facts didn’t spring up in his brain. An idiot did he become.

“Hey.” Jun started rattling out Wonwoo’s ears again. He was like a machine-gun that couldn’t keep quiet even for a second. “Look at the toddler.” He pointed at the direction to which Wonwoo’s eyes automatically followed. He was pointing at a toddler, wearing cat ears and holding cotton candy. “Where do they get those?”

“Theme parks.”

“Why aren’t you bringing me there?”

“Why should I?”

Jun gave him a deep, piercing glare. “Why shouldn’t you? Take me there!”

_Demanding astronomical body._ Wonwoo rolled his eyes.

-

“WONWOO HOW DARE YOU?!”

“WHAT IS IT THIS TIME?”

“THAT WAS SCARY!” Jun grumbled. His body was still feeling the sudden loops and turns of the rollercoaster they rode. Whether he was exaggerating or not was something that Wonwoo couldn’t tell, but he was noticeably breathing heavily.

The crowd that surrounded them secretly took peeps toward their direction. They were louder than the children, rides, and booming music playing in the park combined. Embarrassed, he gestured Jun to follow him to a place where there were fewer people lurking.

“You’re afraid of the rides?”

“The heights,” Jun answered almost instantly. Once again, Wonwoo was baffled. Holding on to a map of the theme park, he rolled it making sure it was hard enough, then jokingly smacked Jun on the head with it. The impact made a low sound. “Ow! What was that for?”

“What do you mean you’re afraid of heights? You literally live up there!” Wonwoo didn’t need to explain what specific place he was talking about. Jun lived up in the skies, the galaxy, miles away from where they were currently where. Always gazing from above. That was basically what his existence was all about.

The other pulled the map from his hand and smacked him back. Harder. Wonwoo almost yelped. “Just because I live like that, doesn’t mean it doesn’t scare me. Do I have a choice?”

What Jun said made the both of them stood in loud silence. A huge breeze gusted; Jun squirmed a little as he felt cold, Wonwoo’s sweater that he was wearing was not thick enough. Wonwoo sighed, motioned Jun to come closer and he followed. Wonwoo took off his coat, gently putting it on Jun. Jun just watched him and didn’t say anything.

It was warm. Very warm. He knew that the warmth didn’t come from the coat alone.

“Are you still cold?” He asked. His hands were still on Jun’s shoulders. “Don’t worry, we’re not riding those kinds of rides again.”

Jun shook his head, “No. It’s very warm.”

‘Just because you live like that, doesn’t mean it doesn’t scare you.’ Wonwoo felt as if he and the moon are different yet so similar.


End file.
